Sinfully Delicious Part 2
by KimberlyShaw36
Summary: Since people liked the first addition, i thought i'd end it nicely. BRARL


Karl called Bree the next day, clearly remembering the passion they shared in his office only 24 hours before. He wouldn't dare mention it to her, it would be too embarrassing. But that doesn't mean he can't think about it every minute of every hour.

"Hello…Hodge residents." Bree said unenthused.

Karl rolled his eyes at hearing that be said. "Hey freckles…"

Bree smiled into the phone then looking around to see if Orson was around. "Hold on…" Bree then took the phone rushing upstairs to her room shutting the door and locking it. "K I'm here."

"Well, I think I've got a plan to keep Orson from sending you to jail. _And_ you can still get your divorce." He smiled.

"Are you serious?" She smiled back.

"Yea, just come down to my office and we can talk about it. I promise…no funny business this time."

"Well…alright. I'll see you soon."

Bree hung up then remembering the moment they shared together yesterday. How she wanted so much more from him, but instead she chose to walk away. Why did she always have to be such a little tease?

Well this time there was going to be more. Her heart and mind were both shouting at her, telling her she needed to be with Karl in her time of need. Her need for _real_ affection and compassion. Karl had that sense of security that Orson could never bring to her. The way he brought her arms so gently around her waist and kissed tenderly at her neck, sent her spiraling into this strange mixture of protection and love all at the same time.

How could she repay him? What could she do…that could drive him just as crazy about her?

A half hour later Bree arrived at Karl's office. She knocked on the door, slowly stepping into the room wearing five inch blood red heels that elongated her legs. On the top she had on a black designer trench coat that hugged softly at her waist, but flowed out to her knees, so you could still see her beautiful toned legs. Her fire red hair was being tucked away, and pinned up loosely into a bun, letting only a few pieces of hair down.

Karl looked up from his papers as he heard the door open. "Bree…" He smiled.

She shut the door quietly turning to him without saying a word, but still having the tiniest bit of a seductive smile plastered upon her face.

"Bree?"

"You said that yesterday was your birthday correct?" Bree said slowly reaching for the belt that held her coat together.

"I...I said that…yes." Karl said watching her slowly unbuckling the belt.

"Well I never got you a present did I? And what kind of woman doesn't get a man a present?" Just then Bree let the belt drop to the floor, and slowly let the coat slide off her shoulders and fall onto the floor. Which then revealed her beautiful porcelain body with a red ribbon and bow that was tied comfortably around her waist.

Karl's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He'd never seen someone with so much natural beauty before. Her skin was blemish free, perfect white tone, sparkling emerald green eyes and it was all for him. _Thank god for birthdays_ he thought. He slowly rose from his chair not able to take his eyes away from her.

"So? Would you like to unwrap your present..?" Bree said in a seductive manner.

Karl couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming? Someone pinch him. No wait, don't pinch him, he never wanted to wake up from this dream.

He walked around his desk, walking up to Bree, glancing at her from head to toe.

"Go on…" Bree said almost at a whisper, inching closer to his lips.

Karl smiled softly at her, then slowly reached for the red ribbon pulling on the sides of it, feeling it give way. He pulled it from around her waist letting it float gently to the ground.

Bree smirked, putting her hands on his muscular chest.

"You look…flawless…" He said reaching up gently taking the pin from her hair watching the fiery locks fall down to her shoulders.

Karl gently placed his hand on the back of her neck pulling her in close then kissing her deeply.

She moaned softly starting to unbutton his shirt. He pulled her in closer by putting his hands on the small of her back, while she threw his shirt over to the corner of his office.

This was more than Karl and Bree could've ever asked for. They were both receiving what they had been missing in their lives for so long. _Real passion_. And the best part was he felt the passion for her, and she felt passion for him. They cared _only_ for each other in this moment.

Karl was completely undressed now, both of them were. He laid Bree back onto the large couch where they had their first encounter the day before. As he pressed his body onto hers, he pinned her arms down kissing along her collar bone. Bree arched her back up slightly as she felt the tingling sensations coming from each of the kisses being planted upon her. She ran her hand through his hair as his lips came back up to meet hers. Karl's hand moved down to Bree's thigh pulling her leg up, wrapping it around his waist. Then Karl couldn't wait any longer…he eased into her gently. Bree moaned with a sense of overwhelming power, clutching onto his back. He thrust quickly kissing along her neck. Bree had never felt this way before, all these emotions were flooding in at once. She loved the way he smelt of scotch and a brand new car. Two of her favorite things. She kissed his neck, muffling her climax against his neck, hoping that people that walk by his office wouldn't hear. Karl soon climaxed too, pulling out of Bree exhausted.

He laid next to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"God…" She said thrilled and breathlessly, looking at the clock.

"Thank you…for the _best_ present I could've ever hoped for." Karl said.

"You're welcome." Bree smiled and stretched, getting up from the couch grabbing her coat putting it back on.

"You have to go so soon?"

"I told Orson I'd be back in an hour…" She tied up her coat smoothing out her hair.

Karl got up putting on his boxers and then sitting on his desk giving a slight laugh and devilish smirk.

She turned to him "What's so funny?" She asked crossing her arms.

"It's not my birthday." He smirked.

Bree smiled "I know." She smirked once more leaving the office with her head held high.


End file.
